


The David(s)

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, So yeah, and someone said she wants a little something about David's freckles, because once I saw some tags on the picture, spain nt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David is jealous when David is flirting with David.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The David(s)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrabbyLlama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrabbyLlama/gifts).



David Silva is a grown up man, who act with the perfect manner of a gentleman. And that’s why, he has no problem to be in the same bed room with David de Gea when they are roomed together for the friendly game against Romania. Yes, in Manchester, they are rivals. They are playing for the opposite side of Manchester.

But now, they are on the same side. They are both playing for Spain NT. So for David, the rivalry between them is something that should be forgotten for a while.

Besides, it’s nice to have someone who he can talk to about Manchester. And it seems like de Gea kind of miss Manchester too. That’s what David assumes from the way de Gea tends to always stay around David. From the way he talk with David more than with the others. And he always sits next to David when they are having meals.

“You should spend more time on the beach…” de Gea tells him when they are walking side by side.

David laughs lightly. “Why?”

The younger but (much) taller guy looks at him with a crooked smile. “You look so pale,” he says, as he closes the gap between them, and slings one of his arms around David shoulder. His fingers slightly brush David’s cheek. “And your freckles…they look even…”

But de Gea stops there, and pulls his hand away from David. David glances at de Gea, smirking smugly.

“They look what?”

The goalie doesn’t answer.

“They look cute on me, aren’t they?”

De Gea says nothing but David can obviously see how his cheeks turn as red as the jacket he is wearing.

* * *

 

David and de Gea looks at each other when they hear the banging sound from the door. David shrugs his shoulder, doesn’t even have the slightest idea on who can that be.

“I’ll get it. Perhaps it’s just Casillas wanting to remind us to wake up early tomorrow,” de Gea says as he gets off from his bed.

David can hear the creaking sound of the door being opened. But then his brows raised up in shock when he hears the voice that he knows so well.

“YOU. Get out!”

David jumps off from his bed and half-running to the door, finding David Villa with a furious face glaring at a confused de Gea.

“Guaje?”

Villa turns his head a little to look at David, but then he has his eyes again at de Gea.

“Listen kid. Stay away from David. Don’t even think to lay your finger on him.”

David takes another step forward. He tilts his head a little to the left, half-confused, half-amused.

“I…” de Gea lifts up both of his hands, palm facing forward as he shakes his head a little. “I… I don’t understand…”

To be honest, David finds it almost ridiculous that even though de Gea is taller than Villa, he’s looks so scared, his face obviously turning pale now.

Villa leans his face closer to de Gea, and he whispers in a low dangerous tone.

“You don’t have to understand anything. The only thing you need to understand is David Silva belongs to David Villa.”

Villa straightens up and gesturing a little with his chin.

“Now go. Fuck off.”

Without saying anything else, de Gea walks, almost runs away. David doesn’t even have the chance to see which direction de Gea goes to as Villa already slams the door closed.

“Guaje, you fly all the way from New York just…”

David can’t finish his sentence as Villa already pulls him and kisses him without any gentleness, as if he’s mad and desperate at the same time.

Villa moves his lips from David’s to his ear. His breath is hot and damp against David’s sensitive skin as he whispers.

“Sergio texted me, saying there is some Davidception going on. And it doesn’t involve me. And I don’t like it.”

David has to bite his lips to hold himself from laughing. But something flutters in his stomach when Villa presses his forehead against his, as he wraps his arms around David, pulling him closer.

Villa nuzzles his nose on David’s cheek and moans a little.

“Oh, I miss those stupid freckles on your face.”

Villa kisses him again, this time gently, as if they have all the time in the world.

When he pulls away, Villa cups David’s cheek. There is something fragile in his eyes, but there is that hint of smile on his lips.

“So, I am the only David for you, yes? There is no other David for you, no?”

David lets out a small, pleasant laugh as he rests his head against Villa’s chest.

“Sure. As long as I am the only David for you, there will be no other David between us.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say that this one was inspired by this photoset: http://lalis07.tumblr.com/post/141928342381 and the tags ;)


End file.
